


Tarrloks Gala

by Blackpaw29



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Korrasami is Canon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackpaw29/pseuds/Blackpaw29
Summary: Korra and Asami decide to skip all the intervening angst.





	Tarrloks Gala

"This is my daughter, Asami."

"Its lovely to meet you, Mako told me so much about you."

"Really, because he hasn't mentioned you at all!"

"No surprise, he's emotionally constipated and terrified of personal conflict." 

"Want to blow this joint?"

"And each other?"

"Let's do it!"

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to get a completed korrasami work out there ... :)


End file.
